


blood moon

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Mermaids, Monsters, sssnippetaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: the moon is red and she is not alone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	blood moon

_That lunar eclipse when the sky adorned itself with a blood moon she shed her skin thinking she was alone, however, that’s when he attacked from the shadows._

…

His long fingernails graze the underside of her breast, sending shivers down her spine while he keeps his lips attached to her slender neck sucking and biting. Her breath hitches as he coils his tail around her, pulling her closer, pressing his scales to her naked back. His fingers travel down and settle just below her navel, swirling around and scraping skin as he licks the scales on her face dropping a wet kiss on each as his other hand cups her jaw.

 _"Be my wife.”_ he whispers, his voice hoarse. She drops her head on his shoulders, as she palms his jaw to turn his face. She looks at his eyes, red and hot. His fangs, sharp. His skin is as dark as the night itself. She aims for his lips, a chaste kiss on his cold skin.

 _“Chase me.”_ she smiles against his lips as she breaks free from his hold taking advantage of his momentary lapse and dives deep underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> i might just expand this one day, I have a few too many thoughts on my mind.
> 
> thots?


End file.
